


First Touch

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompt: Warm Woollen Mittens





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsolitaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsolitaire/gifts).



> Prompt: Warm Woollen Mittens

"Woolly mittens?" Draco snorted, pulling on the fingertips of his leather gloves. "Not what I'd expect from a dragon tamer."

"First of all," Charlie moved closer to Draco, "these 'woolly mittens' have been charmed to protect against flame and frost, something I find necessary in Romania.

"Second," he caressed Draco's cheek—whose eyes opened wide at the touch, "I lose no sensitivity in my fingers.

"Last, I am _not_ a dragon tamer. But," Charlie licked his lips, his hand moving down Draco's chest. He paused, hand resting at the top of Draco's trousers, "I can be if you ask nicely."


End file.
